


I'll be here in the morning (in the Bunker, with you)

by BearlyCharis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Cas wants to lowkey ruin that boy, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Consensual Sex, Consensual Somnophilia, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Everyone is happy here, Gentle Sex, Jack just wants breakfast smh, M/M, Messy makeouts, Minor Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Post-Canon Fix-It, TheySilencedThem - Freeform, cas is Not in the Empty anymore, eileen and cas are friends (as they should be), the tension is so high
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27734716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearlyCharis/pseuds/BearlyCharis
Summary: After Dean pulled Castiel out of the empty and Jack brought Eileen along with thousands of other souls back to life, it's not suprising the Bunker hasn't changed much. Things are still the same, but with a few minor differences. The main, being that Cas is undeniably in love with Dean Winchester and Dean feels the exact same
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Comments: 22
Kudos: 476





	1. Promises of the night

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovies!! I told you I'd finally write more destiel a n d of course I had to write out an ending that was ~anything~ other than 15x20 so,,,, enjoy this guilty pleasure of mine.

Most times… the mornings at the bunker were usually quiet. 

Sam would wake first and take a deep breath, stretching while sitting up, his covers falling to his waist (and he would never say it but most mornings he’d have to tug a comb through his tangled hair until it sat nearly). He would continue by crawling out of bed to start a pot of coffee for himself and his brother, pulling out a seat in the kitchen to scroll through his Twitter feed and catch up with politics and trends that he pretended were no concern of his. 

Dean would wake briefly after, the sounds of Sam’s footsteps impossible for him to ignore after years of hearing him try to creep out of motel rooms before the sun rose. He would turn over and see a picture of his mother and himself as a child framed on his nightstand and would smile softly, his memories mostly found. He’d pull on a flannel if it was particularly cold that morning and stumble into the kitchen, grunting an unspoken “hello” to Sam before making himself a cup of coffee with more cream and sugar than he’d ever dare admit. 

Castiel would emerge from his designated room about half an hour after the Winchesters awoke once he was certain a conversation would be feasible between the three of them. He’d learned more often than not it was pointless to talk to either of them - but more so, Dean - before they were properly caffeinated. Castiel never slept, but rather would meditate on his bed into the early hours of the morning reflecting on far too many topics to discern. He would think most often about his little family that had managed to find each other after many, _many_ years of conflict. And on most occasions, he would think of Dean. Sometimes he would bury himself in the covers out of the comforting feeling of warmth more than anything and wrap his arms around a pillow, wishing it were him. It would bring a warmth to his face and a private smile that only he’d have the memory of, pretending the heat of the blankets was the man pressed close to him. It was a beautiful fantasy to lose himself to in the dark and try to forget in the light of the morning. 

Not too long after Cas had joined them in the kitchen, Jack would stir and make his way to the kitchen with a soft smile on his face, a large, loose shirt pulled over him with his hair tousled in all directions from a good night’s sleep. He would say good morning to each man, making sure they heard him clearly before pulling out a bowl of sugary cereal that Sam would tease him about as he stole bits of crunchy marshmallows from Jack’s bowl. The conversation was few and far in between, but no one seemed to care; it was comfortable in their unusual life. 

_This_ morning seemed to be no different. It was still quiet and the sun had yet to rise for a few more hours. The stars shone down on the grassy hill covering the bunker and Castiel’s family was sleeping. 

But unlike before, Castiel was also dazed with sleep, his arms wrapped around Dean who was pressed tight against his chest, breathing in time with him deeply. Surely, Cas had been misled to believe God had created paradise deep within the heart of creation so many thousands of years ago, because his Eden was found in Dean’s - no their, it was their now - bed with Dean’s skin warm on his. Castiel blinked, his vision reaching clarity from the rouse of sleep. 

_Humanity_ was such a unique feeling that he never imagined he’d desire to experience again. His Grace was contained in a tiny jar corked tightly, strung to a chord that fell around his neck. If he still had his Grace running through his veins, he would’ve known exactly what time it was down to the millisecond as each ticked by in rapid succession. Humans didn’t seem to contain that ability, so his guess was that it was around three in the morning. He smiled feeling Dean rest his cheek on his chest, wishing that he could capture this moment the way his power had been. Some things, he’d learned, were too special to happen twice, yet he was positive that somehow he’d have plenty of these mornings with Dean in their future. 

_Theirs._

He felt almost _giddy_ with excitement thinking about that, unable to hide a grin as he tightened his arm around Dean, the faint glow of a night light he’d plugged into the wall lighting up his hair. He’d learned quickly enough that the utter black of the darkness was not something he ever wanted to experience again. 

But the future, _their_ future, was something attainable now. A chance of normalcy, or as close as one could have in the lifetime of a hunter and former angel of the Lord, was possible. 

Humanity had given him more power than Grace ever could have. Humanity had given him the freedom to choose. But with humanity, there were some differences he’d forgotten since the Great Fall of Heaven’s angels those many years ago. 

One was the bitter taste of halitosis, more commonly known as morning breath. He frowned, the taste unpleasant and unaccustomed as he realized he had a toothbrush in the bathroom at the end of the hallway. 

Reluctantly, he pulled the covers off of him, feeling Dean move slightly as he pulled himself out of bed. He looked back down at him, sitting at the edge of the mattress and noticing the shirt Dean had worn before they’d kissed themselves past the point of exhaustion lying at the end of their bed. 

He tugged it over his head, loving the way it smelled of Dean and fitted around his body before he looked back over at him, snuggling into the warmth of Cas’ spot. He smiled and leaned down, pressed his lips to Dean’s forehead, and felt his heart swell with adoration. 

“I’ll be right back,” he whispered, shuffling across the room and opening the door as quietly as possible. He turned around to shut it, turning the handle before pressing it back into the frame to avoid a loud click echoing through the hallway.

He nodded to himself, satisfied the door had shut seamlessly, and backed away slowly, edging away from the room and feeling himself bump into something that let out a small yelp. 

His eyes widened as he turned around, seeing Eileen’s tiny figure steady herself and eye back at him, seemingly shocked he was awake at the same time as her. 

“Eileen-” he started, before she clamped a hand over his mouth drawing her pointer finger to her lips and signaling him to be quiet. He nodded, her hand still tight over his mouth as she drew it back at his response, her expression demure, but eyes filled with mischief. 

_Sign,_ she told him, her gestures easier to see in the faint light of the hallway which had dimmed at night. 

He smiled, looking to Sam’s room where she’d emerged from, and noticed she was wearing one of his shirts which fell down to her thighs, and a pair of loose shorts that accompanied her makeshift pajamas. 

_Sam?_ He signed, pointing to his room and then back to Eileen. 

She blushed, signing yes. _He’s asleep,_ she told him, _I wanted water._

Cas’ ASL wasn’t as advanced as Sam’s yet, and by far nowhere near as good as Eileen’s, but he hoped she would understand as he tried to get his point across. _I wanted to…_ he paused, pretending to hold a toothbrush and making a motion across his mouth. 

She nodded, proceeding to make a similar gesture using her index finger instead of pretending to hold a toothbrush. 

He smiled in understanding as they both walked down the hallway together with subtle smiles on their faces. He stopped in front of the bathroom as Eileen paused, signing that she’d be right back as she made her way further down the hallway towards the kitchen. 

He entered the open entry and walked into the bathroom, fumbling with his hand against the wall to flip the light switch on. The bright fluorescent lights made him flinch as they turned on, his eyes adjusting. His mind was peacefully numb as he grabbed his toothbrush from the holder, letting it run under the water of the sink and then squeezing a pea-sized drop of toothpaste onto the bristles. He’d learned since his last experience as a human that simply squeezing toothpaste into your mouth and hoping for the best didn’t count as “brushing.”

He brushed the taste of morning breath out of his mouth before spitting into the sink and rinsing, setting the handle back into the holder. 

He turned around to see Eileen leaning against the wall of the bathroom, making him jump with surprise. 

_Again?_ He mouthed, making her laugh behind her hand. He grinned, shaking his head and walking over to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder as he shut the light off and they walked back to the hallway towards their bedrooms. 

_Dean’s asleep?_ She asked, Cas taking silent pleasure in the name-sign that Eileen had assigned to Dean, placing her hand spread out on her upper arm where Dean’s scar had once graced his skin and now resided again. The power of the Empty had burned him when Cas had reached out after hearing Dean scream his name. 

_Yes,_ he signed back, tugging on the hem of his shirt as he stood outside the door. _And look, we match._

She smiled, looking down at Sam’s clothing draped on her body. _We do,_ she nodded. _But does that mean you both…_ she made an obscene sign with her hands, creating an ‘o’ with her thumb and pointer while aggressively jabbing her other index finger into the circle. 

Cas flushed, wishing he could get rid of the blush creeping up his neck. _Maybe,_ he signed, Eileen grinning back at him. _Did you?_

She gave him a smug look, turning her back to Cas before opening the door to Sam’s room, the hum of a fan they had going spilling out into the hallway. She looked over her shoulder and mouthed _maybe_ back to Cas, before smiling and waving goodnight. 

He couldn’t hold back a small laugh, shaking his head and opening the door to his room and letting it shut, feeling refreshed, but the familiar rush of tiredness coming back to him. It was only after his eyes adjusted to the dark that he saw Dean was now awake.

“Cas?” Dean asked, his voice rough with sleep as he propped himself up on one elbow and rubbed at his eyes. 

“Hello, Dean,” Cas smiled softly, taking off Dean’s shirt in one smooth motion and letting it fall to the floor, the outline of his body made more defined by the soft glow of the nightlight. 

Dean’s eyes widened as Cas moved into their bed, drawing the covers up over his hips and caressing Dean’s jawline, and moving his thumb down to hold his jaw against his knuckle. 

“Where were you?” He asked, unable to tear his eyes away from Cas’. The yearning between them only seemed to increase when they stared into the colors of their irises. 

“The bathroom,” Cas answered, rolling his eyes. “There was a disgusting taste in my mouth.”

“Ah, the perks of humanity.” Dean grinned as he reached over and popped a mint into his mouth that was resting in a small tin on their bedside - something Cas had not seen earlier. “You’ll get used to it.”

“Maybe,” Cas chuckled, placing a kiss on his forehead, his lips smooth after being brushed and noticing Dean was shivering slightly underneath him, but it didn’t appear to be from the chill of the room. Cas kept kissing down his face, moving from his temple to his cheek as his hands drifted down Dean’s waist and dipping fingers into the waistband to pull his boxers and pajama pants down slightly. He caressed the swell of Dean’s hipbone while kissing closely around his mouth, Dean starting to squirm slightly underneath him. 

Dean pressed his lips together, falling slowly back against the pillows as Cas pulled away from his face and loomed over him, the darkness hiding the deep green of his eyes. “You can’t tempt me this early in the morning,” he sighed, but his voice was laced with desire.

Cas chuckled, unable to hold back while leaning in and pressing his lips to Dean’s, slowly sweeping his tongue across the hunter’s dry lips. He was humming with anticipation as Dean slowly drifted into consciousness and kissed him back, pulling Cas down against him and running his hands over the planes of his back, almost keening as Cas savored the minty taste of his mouth, teasing him in the worst ways with his tongue.

“I can try,” Cas said, his voice low and rough, “and I know anything I do to you will work.”

Dean exhaled in a pant as Cas began to trail kisses down his neck, pressing wet and increasingly languid on small bits of skin without the harsh vigor of intent he’d desperately wished to apply in many a fantasy, but it was too early for the desire to tense the harshness of his intent. 

He felt Dean hesitate with tension as he promptly decided to bite where his shoulder met the base of his neck and moving to a drawn suck when Dean moaned lightly at his teasing, raising his hips to press against Cas’ and the former angel feeling the heat and hardness of his cock pressing against his own. 

“You’ll ruin me,” Dean breathed, tilting his head back as Cas began to make his way back up towards his lips, his own desire becoming increasingly tight against his boxers. 

Cas pressed a gentle, more chaste kiss against his lips, hoping to translate every bit of love that was pent up in his heart for Dean. 

“I know,” he told him softly, deciding it was too early to have sex with Dean. He wanted to be fully awake to pleasure him with every bit of love and lust he had. “But let me in the morning.”

Dean shook his head, crawling into Cas’ arms and pressing his back against his chest. “The morning,” he echoed, reciting his promise with anticipation. “You’ll… you’ll still be here in the morning, right?”

“Of course I will be,” Cas told him, shutting his eyes and smiling as delicate fantasies of undoing his lover with utter want playing in his mind. 

“Good,” Dean answered back, as he realized he was already fading.

Cas pressed a final kiss to his temple, resting his head against the pillow and letting sleep catch him in a promise that he’d wake up in a few hours with Dean in his arms. 

Mornings in the bunker would still be quiet. 

But he would enjoy them far, _far_ more.


	2. Promises of the morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to continue where the boys left off and I thought this might do the trick ;)

The first and most notable thing Castiel noticed about waking up was the Dean’s hair was brushed up against his cheek, the spiky ends that were still stiff with gel from yesterday needing to be soaped up and washed out. The sensation on his face was peculiar, but the smell was so remarkably _Dean_ and he wanted to breathe it in as long as he could. 

Though the room was still dark, he could tell that enough time had passed that it was clearly morning, and sooner or later Sam would wake up and start a pot of coffee for the three of them, as well as Eileen and Jack. 

He thought back earlier to when he’d woken up, and returned from the bathroom sliding into bed with Dean after pulling his shirt off and beginning to tease him with gentle kisses all over his mouth and neck. 

Sure enough, he was still there as he’d promised Dean. 

And he had kept his word that he would please him when he woke up. 

Cas smiled gently, letting his fingers brush through Dean’s hair as he slowly propped himself up on his elbow, Dean turning on his side and curling into the heat of his body. “Good morning, my beloved.” He whispered, pressing down to his forehead and kissing him slowly, Dean still asleep. He laid his head back down, sliding his arm underneath Dean’s pillow and pulling their chests flush together. 

This beautiful boy was all his, wasn’t he?

Cas took a deep breath, moving in and pressing a chaste kiss to Dean’s mouth, drawing it out long and slow and savoring the skin against his. It was a wonderful feeling to lose himself to the lips of his hunter. 

Dean stirred slightly, feeling the pressure of Cas’ lips against his, and if Cas wasn’t mistaken the corner of his mouth pulled into a slight smile. 

“You’re still asleep, aren’t you?” Cas asked, his voice as hushed as before, uncertain if he was up. 

Dean nodded his head slightly, his breaths still deep, and Cas positive he was far from being truly awake. 

“You know, Sam will be expecting us in about an hour,” Cas murmured. “If I’m awake, he’ll be up soon.”

Dean made a soft hum in acknowledgment, as Cas drew the covers up over his shoulders. 

“But an hour is a lot of time,” Cas continued, resting his palm on the faded scar of his handprint that resided on Dean’s arm. “And I believe we had a conversation last night about what we would do when we woke up." 

He paused, looking down at Dean. 

He was _definitely_ smiling now. 

Hesitating, but feeling a pressure lower in his stomach enticed him forward he was dying to ask. He leaned down to Dean’s air, his voice so quiet it seemed he was mouthing the words instead of speaking. “Please… let me make love to you.”

Dean’s eyes opened slightly as Cas now hovered over his, leaning on his elbows on either side of Dean’s head. He stared back up, Cas gazing into his green eyes with adoration. “There you are,” Cas sighed, pushing his hair back and pressing another kiss above his brow. 

He leaned down and brought his forehead to Dean’s own, closing his eyes as the drowsy man did the same. There was a moment of silence, their breaths heavy between them as their chests rose and fell in time. 

“Yes,” Dean whispered. “Please, Cas.”

Hearing a verbal confirmation seemed to light something on fire within Castiel, all exhaustion that was grasping onto him being shaken off as anticipation rolled through him in a wave. 

Dean seemed to slink back into a state somewhere between both asleep and awake; his hands were on Cas' back but they exerted no pressure. 

“I am going to revere you,” Cas murmured, although it seemed he was speaking mostly to himself. “Your body, soul, and mind are wondrous.”

Dean did not respond as he dozed and Cas began to kiss down his neck. He placed a gentle kiss at the bottom of his ear and a couple more dry pecks until he was at his collarbone. He swirled his tongue over the slight rise and traced it with reverence, feeling the heat of expectancy yet to come building in his abdomen and starting to thicken in his cock. 

Few times when he’d become human several years earlier did he have the chance to experience arousal, and even fewer times did he find it pleasant. There was one experience with a reaper that had lured him into bed where he’d taken her deeply with desire, but there was no emotion in his former experience with intercourse. It was a miserable time in his life, where he’d been more afraid than anything else. Her bed had been more comfortable than the harsh reality of the streets at night, but his blind trust had landed him bloodied and tied to a chair with a knife pressed against his neck. Truly, sex had come and gone, serving the purpose of release and sanctuary. 

But Dean was so much _more_ than any of those previous experiences. He was brave and loyal and all the things Cas found himself wanting to replicate in his own life. He was considerate and loved deeply, even if he didn’t always show it. But Cas knew that he could, and Dean deserved to be loved with reckless abandon. He admired that Cas was aching to give him. Especially now, when such admiration could be from pleasure. 

He trailed his tongue to Dean’s chest and slowly drew his mouth around the nipple of his right pectoral, feeling it put into a peak within his mouth. Dean strained underneath him, being pulled from the grasps of sleep and drawing in a breath. 

So _now_ he was awake. 

Cas smiled, sucking gently on the budded skin, and glanced upward, seeing Dean’s eyes still shut but his mouth drawn into a tight line. It appeared as though he was withholding sounds from escaping his mouth. 

Cas couldn’t help but feel pleased with himself as he moved to his next nipple, taking it within his mouth and using the same, drawn-out technique that roused Dean from sleep.He felt it bud into a similar peak and decided he was content, moving down Dean’s body as he felt the pressure of Dean’s hands push down on his back, trying to press their bodies closer together. 

Cas shook his head, unable to hide a smile as he moved down to Dean’s hips, placing slow and sporadic kisses on the softness of his belly that he adored. Dean was incredibly _real_ and didn’t pride himself on the fact his abdomen was no longer tight around his muscles. Years of hunting had kept him in shape, but age and well-remembered beers and spirits had caught up with him in some places. Not that Cas could find it in him to care or even be bothered. All of Dean was beautiful, and his stomach was no different. 

He slowly drew down the hem of Dean’s pajama pants, intentionally catching the elastic of his boxers on the hook of his fingers. Dean lifted his hips slightly, allowing Cas to pull them off and discard them from under the covers over the side of the bed, indifferent to where they landed. It didn’t go unnoticed that Dean was also beginning to become aroused, the stiffness of his cock growing to what Cas thought was about half-hardness. 

There was still work to be done. 

Cas allowed the covers to be drawn up over his head so they reached Dean’s chest and he wouldn’t have to feel the chill of the morning air running through the bunker, He placed gentle kisses on the top of his thighs, as Dean parted his legs slightly and allowed Cas to move to the soft skin of his inner thighs. 

He gained the courage to drag his tongue up to the vee of his legs where they met his pelvis, brushing past the dark curls framing the skin and painfully aware of how close his face was to Dean’s cock which had hardened further. Dean’s hands were no longer on Cash' back, but gently running through his hair, almost tugging at the ends. The effort of the pull wasn’t there, and Cas decided he’d teased Dean enough. 

He moved to the head, unable to see the color of his cock but indifferent to a visual. The heat from his lips was enough to let him know Dean was heavy with the need for him. Slowly, he drew his tongue across the flat of the curve and heard Dean exhale harshly from above the covers. 

He smiled to himself, dipping his tongue into the slit and tasting a hint of salt as precome started to bead. He traced the underside of the head, Dean’s hands starting to grasp more firmly at his hair with a slightly sharper pull that he found himself enjoying. The responses he was eliciting from Dean, though quiet, were enough to satiate him for now. He continued to tease and lap at the tip, letting the precome collect and then tasting it off of Dean’s cock one precarious lick at a time. 

He heard Dean huff after a rather drawn-out breath. That was his cue.

“You know, sometime today would be-”

He promptly took Dean into his mouth, letting it slide down the back of his throat and feeling a rather unpleasant bump on his soft palette as he pulled back to ease the discomfort. Those feelings were quickly erased as Dean couldn’t hold back a soft moan, pulling at Cas’ hair.

 _"Oh,"_ he breathed, his voice almost broken with pleasure. “Oh, _Cas."_ He smiled as he continued to suck him down, drawing himself back up and sucking on the head at the top, letting his jaw slack as he went back down to the root and repeated the motion as Dean’s hips slowly began to rise in time with him as if asking him to take more. 

_More,_ he begged without words. _Please, Cas, take me._

But Cas knew there was far more he wished to do to the hunter, aching for release himself as he went neglected, uncaring to his own needs. He pulled off and came out from under the covers, Dean underneath him as he took a deep breath of air he didn’t realize he’d been craving while he studied Dean’s face. 

His cheeks were thoroughly red and his bottom lip seemed to have small divots in them that had not been there previously. Cas realized he’d been biting down to avoid making noise. He smiled softly, leaning in and pressing a delicate kiss to Dean’s lips who kissed him back with more vigor, clearly awaiting. 

“Let me hear you,” he told Dean as he reached over to the bedside table, pulling out the drawer and feeling carefully for the bottle he knew was kept there. He found it and uncapped the lid with a sharp _click,_ almost smirking down at Dean as he watched him pour lube onto his fingers. 

Cas held his hand up for Dean to see, his pointer and middle finger pressed together and he pulled them apart to make a vee, the sticky fluid making a transparent web between them. Dean’s eyes widened at the site. 

“May I?” Cas asked, his voice coming out rougher than he’d anticipated. 

Dean nodded slightly, still entranced by his fingers, licking his lips once and not realizing the small motion had driven Cas _wild._ Cas exhaled with excitement, reaching down and brushing past Dean’s cock which was still erect and down his perineum to where his hole rested, untouched. He pressed his index finger flat to the tight skin, making Dean catch his breath as he caught his eye for permission one more time. Dean didn’t look away, and he pressed to the first knuckle in, sliding with ease as Dean tried to relax his muscles. 

Dean’s breaths were slowly losing rhythm as Cas slid his finger in and out, going up another knuckle every couple of strokes as Dean adjusted to the slight invasion. He had his whole index finger working its way as he curled it slightly towards Dean’s belly button, searching for the precious spot he knew he could elicit a response from. 

_”Fuck,”_ Dean gasped as Cas pressed against the spongy swollen muscle, rubbing it in small circles. “Fuck, Cas.”

“I can do that,” Castiel murmured into his ear, adding another finger in without precaution to edging it one knuckle at a time. He was surprised how easily Dean had taken it as it slid in without restraint, the man’s hips pushing into his looking for some friction to soothe him. Cas used his other hand to push back down on his naval, silently telling him _no._ They would get there, but he had to be patient.

He slid his fingers in and out of Dean, increasing his speed only after he was sure he had been worked enough that he wouldn’t cause him discomfort. Dean’s jaw hung open slightly as he breathed without much fluidity. 

“You like that?” Castiel purred, and if he added another finger Dean didn’t seem to notice. 

“Hell, yes.” Dean strained, his voice laced with need on the verge of a whine. “I’m ready, Cas, please.”

Slowly, Cas removed his fingers, trying to cause as little discomfort as he could, but the press of Dean’s lips into a line didn’t pass by him. “Sorry,” he whispered, pressing a sweet kiss to the bolt of Dean’s jaw and pulling the blankets down from his chest slightly. He straddled both of Dean’s legs, lining his slicked cock (which was positively _aching_ at that point) and lining the head up against Dean’s hole. The pressure of the heated and sensitive surfaces made both men hiss in pleasure. 

“Dean,” Cas breathed, looking down at him and cupping his cheek, moving in to place a deep kiss on his lips, savoring the way Dean’s hands traced up his neck and pulled him closer. “Are you sure?”

Dean nodded, his breaths ragged. “Please, angel.”

The nickname made Cas’ heart surge as he pushed past the first ring of muscle, letting out a slight moan as Dean mouthed his name. He was positive Dean was holding back out of fear Elieen and Sam would hear from across the hallway. 

He continued to push further, cautious of his pace and watching Dean carefully for any sign of discomfort as Dean’s hands snaked around his back and cupped his ass, pushing him further in. 

“Cas,” he barely made out, his voice utterly wrecked in the best way. “C-Cas…”

Castiel silenced him with another deep kiss as he bottomed out, making Dean groan into his mouth as they both adjusted. “You feel like Heaven,” Cas told him, his voice shaking and his heart racing with love. “You’re utter Heaven, Dean.” 

Dean blushed at his words as Cas drew back slightly and thrust in. Dean tilted his head back, pressing his hand over his own mouth to hide another obscene moan. 

Oh, this was _too_ good. 

Cas continued to thrust back and forth into him as Dean trembled beneath him matching his pace with the rhythm of his hips as Cas leaned down to his ear, his pace slowly growing faster. “At any other time,” he said, pushing forward deeply and knowing he hit his prostate as Dean’s hand slipped from his mouth and a whine of utter pleasure slipped past his lips, “I’d want to hear every sound you make.”

Dean’s eyes fluttered as he nearly attacked the spot with the head of his cock pushing against it every time.

“Next time I take you apart,” Cas said, feeling his balls draw up at once. Fuck, he was close. “You’ll cry out for me, won’t you, my love?”

“Cas!” Dean exclaimed, pressing his lips together as Cas left Dean’s cock untouched. He’d make him come by his own means. “Cas, I’m close.”

Castiel looked down at him, his eyes dark and ruined, thrusting deeply and barely able to keep himself together.

“Then come for me.” He growled. 

He heard Dean before he felt it, the warmth painting Dean’s belly and smearing slightly to his chest. _”Cas,”_ he breathed, as the utter undoing of this Righteous Man set him over the edge. 

He felt his own release pour deep within Dean as he buried his face in the man’s shoulder, his body shaking from pleasure as Dean’s arms wrapped around him and snaked up his back, pulling him close in security as he handed himself over to bliss within the one he adored. 

Dean rubbed small circles on his skin as they both collapsed, the sudden weight of the early morning and clarity of their release washing over them. Cas pressed a gentle kiss to Dean’s cheek and slowly pulled out, wincing slightly as discomfort washed over Dean’s face. 

“Shh,” he soothed him, placing another kiss on his lips, followed by several more eagerly returned by Dean. “Are you alright?”

Dean smiled looking up at him as Cas reached for a handful of tissues on the nightstand and wiped away the drying come on Dean’s stomach, taking the mess away. “Better than alright,” Dean promised him, adoration in his eyes while Cas discarded the tissues in a wastebasket on the side of the bed. “That was some way to wake up.”

Cas smiled, pressing his head to Dean’s chest as Dean’s arms wrapped around him again. “I promised I’d be here,” he told him. “I intend to keep my word.”

Dean smiled, leaning into the pillows and they were both still in the darkness of the room, hearing the door open outside and a few steps come to their door, a soft rap of someone’s knuckles on the other side. 

Cas looked up at Dean, notching both of them were still naked under the covers. “Uh, one minute!” Dean called, watching the door intently. Cas certainly hadn’t locked it after coming back to sleep last night. 

“Okay!” Jack called from outside, his voice cheerful for no apparent reason in the early morning. “But Sam said to come and get you two. Breakfast is ready and he said former angels of the lord need to eat no matter what they may think.”

Cas snorted at that, resting his cheek against Dean’s chest. “Be right there!” He answered, hearing Jack walk away, apparently satisfied with his answer. 

Dean looked down at him, unable to hide his smile. “What do you say?” He asked, kissing Cas’ forehead gently. “Five more minutes?” 

Cas nodded, snuggling deeper underneath the covers and feeling a warmth spread throughout his body, or perhaps his soul. “Five minutes.” He repeated with a smile.


	3. Promises of breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does breakfast look like for Cas' little family? I've got an answer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to Angel of The Morning by Juice Newton while I was writing this (as well as the steven universe instrumental soundtrack but that part isn't important) and I don't know how to imbed hyperlinks so if you want to play it in the background you can find it on Spotify and youtube - it's a really pretty song :)

Five minutes is far less time than any former angel can imagine when they’re drunk on the euphoria of an orgasm while being held tight to the chest of the man they love. 

It was fair to say he still wasn’t used to the novelty of mornings in the bunker or participating in the routine of eating and caffeinating - he hadn’t had to worry about feeding himself since he’d lost his grace after the Great Fall. 

Dean pressed a kiss to his forehead and sat up, Cas resting his head on his thigh, still aware that neither of them had clothes on. He ran his hand through Cas’ hair in soft strokes, twisting his fingers gently around the ends that curled slightly from being unkempt. 

“They’re waiting,” he told Cas, his tone patient. 

“I know,” Castiel grumbled, opening his eyes and kissing Dean’s thigh, moving up slowly to his hip bone and lingering there for a moment before Dean tilted his chin upwards to look at him. Cas met his eye and felt a pleasant blush creep up his neck. “Hi, Dean.” He murmured. 

“Hey, angel,” Dean replied, his voice heavy with love. He caressed Cas’ cheek with his thumb, rubbing it back and forth for a few moments as they stared at each other, neither faltering in their gaze. It was slow and warm, and so personally _theirs_ that it made Cas dizzy with adoration. 

“We need to get up.” Dean sighed, removing his hand much to Cas’ disapproval and throwing the covers off both of them. “Think Sammy will mind if we show up in pajamas?”

“You know as well as I do he’s already dressed,” Cas said, snuggling into the warmth of Dean’s spot, feeling a stubbornness rise at the notion of leaving their room. He was perfectly content to be here with Dean for the rest of the day, no matter how loudly his stomach may have been be protesting. 

Dean frowned, dropping his discarded flannel pajama bottoms and moving to his drawer to pick out a pair of worn jeans. “You’re right,” he admitted, stepping into them after sliding the drawer shut and stepping into them. Cas’ heart seemed to tighten in his chest as he watched Dean pull them up to his hips and see how the denim framed his body in all the right places. They both seemed to be growing older with the passing years, but time had only been kind to his hunter, who in his opinion had only grown more handsome. 

Dean paused, following Cas’ gaze to the indented vee that peeked out slightly from below the waistband and smirked at him. “Come on, I can’t be the only one putting on a show.”

Cas reluctantly pulled himself from the comfort of the bed and put on his own pants, but walked over to Dean’s dresser and pulled out one of _his_ shirts, seeing Dean watch him closely as he pulled it over his head and smoothed out the folds.

“You’re right,” he said, his voice slightly smug. “You _do_ deserve a show.” 

Dean rolled his eyes with a scoff and put on a soft sweatshirt resting on a chair and a pair of socks before opening the door and holding out his hand. 

Cas couldn’t hold back a smile and took his outstretched hand, shutting the door behind him and walking down the hallway, now far more lit than the last time he’d left the room since the sun had risen. The smell of sausage and syrup was wafting throughout the corridor. 

From the kitchen, there was the faint sound of ‘Angel of The Morning’ playing on a radio that neither boy was sure how Sam had gotten to work. Cas had his suspicions that Kevin had been tinkering with it when he’d been staying at the bunker with them. 

“About time,” Sam grunted, flipping a pancake over with a _sizzle_ on the griddle as Eileen smiled and signed good morning, seated at the table. Cas signed good morning back to her and she squinted at his shirt, a wave a realization rushing over her. 

“That’s Dean’s shirt!” She said in what Cas wanted to believe was a whisper but ended up being far louder than she’d intended. Or maybe she hadn’t intended to be quiet at all, which he realized later was probably more likely. 

He saw a flush creep up Dean’s neck as Cas shivered slightly from the chill of the morning, despite the fact the kitchen was warm with family and the stove. 

“It is,” he said proudly, “isn’t it nice?”

Jack looked over from the stove where he was watching Sam cook, looking at what Cas was wearing with a critical stare. “It is,” he decided after a moment, reaching up to brush a curl of hair that had fallen in his eye from looking down at the pan. “But you’re cold.”

Cas tilted his head at the statement, wondering how Jack had known before remembering that the boy was essentially God now, and he could pick up on little cues most of them weren’t even aware they were giving. It was an unsettling notion that he’d have to get used to. 

“Well we can fix that,” Dean said warmly, walking over behind Cas’ chair and leaning over to wrap his arms around him. 

“Save it for the bedroom,” Sam teased, reaching over to turn off the dial controlling the heat, and handing the platter of pancakes to Jack to bring to the table before opening the oven door and pulling out a platter of bacon and sausage that had been keeping warm. 

“You’re just jealous,” Dean retorted back, pulling out a seat next to Cas as Jack sat down and Sam placed the meat down next to the syrup. 

“He has me,” Eileen said with a small smile, reaching for Sam’s hand as he seated himself, gently leaning in to kiss her knuckles. 

“Alright, enough with the chick-flick drama,” Dean said, feigning irritation in his voice as he reached for the serving tongs. “I’m starving.”

Everyone agreed in various ways and began to serve themselves, Cas spilling a little orange juice as he poured the brightly colored drink. Jack stood almost immediately to grab some paper towels and assist, and Cas couldn’t help feeling a rush of pride wash over him. 

Out of everyone in the bunker, Jack was most strongly tied to him in the way a son would be to a father, and it amazed him how quickly he’d adjusted to the role of fatherhood; something an angel would never desire much less experience. 

Jack’s existence had been abrupt and abrasive, rocking the world of everyone he seemed to encounter. But he, Sam, and Dean had handled it to the best of their ability, and Jack had accidentally gained three fathers in a very short period of time. 

Was raising a Nephilim alongside the man you were secretly in love with and his brother ideal? Hardly. But Cas watched as Dean leaned over and dipped a bite of his pancakes in Jack’s well of syrup that had gathered on the side of his plate as Eileen and Sam watched - rather amused as they chuckled to themselves - and he couldn’t find himself wishing life had happened any other way that it already occurred. 

“You have your own syrup.” Jack frowned, a confused expression on his face as Dean shook his head, grabbing another two pancakes from off the platter. “Why do you need mine?”

“Because,” Dean said, leaving the statement in a tone that didn’t leave room to argue, but Cas knew he meant the teasing in good humor. “Also, Jack, unrelated but did you get any update from Jody?”

After retrieving Cas from the Empty thanks to a rift Jack had managed to open, the entire Bunker seemed drained of life, the exhaustion of the past couple weeks dawning over everyone and Jody had stepped in, offering to take the dog off their hands for a few days without asking any questions. Cas didn’t know nearly as much about Jody as Sam or Dean, but it was obvious she was a kind woman who’d stepped in to help them without a second thought in most situations - not to mention her assisting the upbringing and security of several teenage girls that his family seemed to keep running into. 

“About Miracle?” He asked, his tone brightening. “She said she’d bring him over with the girls today. I’ve been waiting to meet Claire and Patience - Alex was busy with the hospital and work - but I miss him.”

“Good,” Dean said, taking a bite of bacon. “I miss that fleabag.”

“Dean Winchester missing a dog,” Sam mused, “now there’s something I thought would never happen.”

“Look, as long as he stays off the leather seats in Baby, I don’t have a problem with him,” Dean said, holding his hand up in defense. 

“You’ll have to bring him to the vet eventually,” Eileen said, dabbing at her mouth with the edge of her napkin. “What will you do then?”

Dean winced slightly, apparently having not considered the future possibility. “Maybe Jack can mojo him there?”

“That’s abusing his powers,” Cas frowned, looking at Jack who looked excited at the suggestion for a moment. He hesitated, taking a deep breath. “But perhaps it wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world. Besides, you have to practice using your new abilities somehow, right?”

Jack beamed, setting his napkin down in the residue of syrup on his plate as he was finished with breakfast. “True,” he admitted, leaning back in his chair. “You’ll help me, right?” 

“Of course,” Cas smiled, chewing the last bit of his pancakes. _Chewing_ what an odd joint movement that humans could make. That you could eat food, a solid, and chew it with the help of digestive enzymes in your mouth that would break it down into somewhat of a ‘mush’ and then you’d swallow it, the muscles of your tongue pushing it down your esophagus-

“Cas?” Sam asked, waving his hand interjected at him, disrupting him from the thought process of digestion. Everything seemed so complicated to him, despite being so simple. “You good there?”

He nodded, pushing back his chair slightly, taking his plate and snatching the last piece of bacon of Dean’s before grabbing his plate. That earned his eyes sharp enough to shoot daggers from the hunter as he circled around the table, gathering everyone’s empty plates. “Just distracted for a moment,” he answered, nearly letting a couple of forks drop and clatter to the floor as he swerved around. “Sam, you, Eileen, and Jack cooked, Dean and I will clean up. Does anyone want to join me today on a grocery run before Jody and the girls come?”

“Oh, I do!” Eileen exclaimed, excitement clear in her eyes. “I’ve been wanting to make this new hummus recipe I found online - the one with the tahini, Sam.”

“Tahini,” Dean repeated, his voice flat as he rose and walked over to the sink to join Cas, rolling up his sleeves to prepare to wash. “You sure?”

Eileen nodded, tapping something on her phone and leaning over to show Sam as Jack turned the volume to the radio slightly, wandering off to somewhere in the bunker having finished eating. 

Cas bumped his hips to Dean's, scraping off the leftover syrup and pancake bits from the rest of the plates and opening the dishwasher. “You sure you don’t want to come?”

“Nah,” he smiled, soaping up a sponge and running it under warm water, wiping away the sticky residue. “You and Eileen have fun. Sam and I are gonna organize some things in the basement that have been a wreck since… whenever we last went down there.”

“You mean the dungeon?” Cas asked, pouting as he rubbed his hand around his wrist referencing to a previous conversation he’d interjected in where Sam and Dean had been discussing the shackles and various chains they had stored down there.

“Yeah,” Dean scoffed, “the dungeon.”

Cas grinned, grabbing another sponge to soap and wipe down the countertops. “Well I promise after Eileen and I get back from the store we’ll spend some time one-on-one before Jody and the girls come over? Will you help me with some of the gardening I have to do on the roof?”

“I don’t understand how that’s relaxing for you,” Dean sighed, loading the last plate in the dishwasher, “but of course.”

Cas leaned over, losing his hand in Dean’s hair, and pressed a kiss to his temple. He decided at that moment he was lucky beyond words.


End file.
